Family Matters Unless their evil
by Sami-Nii Pantera
Summary: Azura was nothing but a misfit in an orphanage that she has come to know as home. But when a suave gentleman by the name of Sosuke Aizen shows up and adopts her she needs to learn a new language...and the evil plans of her new 'Father' that involve her. Sucky summary but please read. CHARACTERxOC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH or any of the characters off of the show, I only own Azura and this story so please don't sue me! I'm poor so you won't get very far...

So, I hope you enjoy the story and most of all review and tell me how it is!

Warnings: None at the moment but probably language.

**Chapter One: New acquaintance****...**

Freak. That's mostly all I remember being called as a kid. Nobody ever cared to know my name; as soon as they saw my ice blue eyes with white pupils, they all ran in the other direction screaming at the top of their lungs " Freak!" or the occasional " Weirdo!". My midnight blue hair didn't help much either. I'd get remarks about if it was dyed or a wig, resulting in me punching the shit outta them, getting myself into more trouble causing more unwanted attention.

"Azura?" Until age 12 I always remembered being in a juvenile detention center almost every weekend. No one wanted to hear my so called ' excuses ' for just trying to protect myself from perverted men who tried to cop a feel. For all the police cared I was just some underage whore who couldn't keep herself out of trouble.

"Azura!" But just as easily as it all happened I found myself in an all-girl foster home since those idiots found out I was living on my own. I've been here at Daja's Home For Girls for 5 years, and it's the closest thing I've ever had as a home.

"AZURA YANAKA!" **THUD**

"AHH!" I fell from my place up in one of the old trees in the yard as a soccer ball hit me dead in my face, and successfully landing on my ass on the hard ground. I already knew who the culprit was. "What the fuck was that for Marci?" I rapidly rubbed my face where the damned ball had connected. "What if you had knocked out my teeth you dumbass?" Marci rolled her eyes as I stared evilly at her, hoping the ball would just bounce back up and hit her.

"Well at least it would've taught you not to have such a potty mouth. Anyway I don't think even a brick could knock your teeth out, if it doesn't knock you out cold first.. Besides that's what you get for spacing out on me!" She was wearing a pink halter top and white shorts, to me her style was to girly girl. Even though she could hit like a man. Her blood red hair was tied up in a ponytail and pink eye shadow adorned her soft eyelids over her chocolate eyes.

"Sorry~. Note-to-self, never think in front of Marci." She rolled her eyes as she sat down on the ground next to me. I still didn't move in the fear of feeling every bone in my ass falling out. "Keep rolling your eyes, one day they're going to fall out."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"Actually I'm your daddy; now get on your knees bitch." She snorted and started laughing and I noticed she actually suppressed the urge to eye roll me and a smirk came to my lips.

"Well you aren't the only one who's told me to stop, Ms. Daja got on my case about it too."

"And are you actually going to listen to what she says?"

"Not a chance in hell." We both said in unison as a volatile of laughter followed afterwards. Looking back at her outfit I started to think her ensemble wasn't such a bad idea. 'Why in the hell did I put on black jeans on a summer day?' I looked at Marci as she had her eyes closed and her head against the tree. The day I first met her we didn't exactly get along, hell we still don't really get along. We were both fighters living under the same roof, two species fighting for territory, a recipe for disaster if you saw us back then. However we were both trying to pull a prank on the buildings cook but found out by ourselves we couldn't do it. So we brought our brains together and pulled the biggest prank of our lives; since then we were nearly inseparable. Two dangerous cyclones forming together into a devastating super nova tornado. Something I'm still proud of to this day.

"If you don't mind me asking raggedy Anne-"The vein in her temple started pulsing from my beloved nickname for her. "-What brings you to my tree?" She opened her eyes and I could see that mischievous glint I knew all too well.

"Well, if you want to know smurf-" I could feel my head throb from that damn nickname. "Then follow me." She lifted herself off the ground and started walking. In a blink of an eye, I jumped up and kicked the forgotten black and white sphere with all the force I could muster towards my target. She must've heard me because she dropped to the ground and the ball whizzed above her.

"Dammit!" Lucky for her, she missed it because it connected with one of the many windows on the side of the orphanage and crashed through, how unfortunate for me. We could already hear the nervous chattering of our nosey occupants, wondering what the hell happened. Marci and I glanced at each other and hauled ass from the scene of the crime. As we quickly rounded the corner of the building I saw the glint of something silver but didn't give it another glance as I made my way inside and slammed the door shut behind Marci. We were panting like wild dogs but wasted what was left of our oxygen by laughing our asses off. Which, still hurts by the way.

"Ok…he he…ok. Azura there's…something I got to show…you."

"What? The blunt object Ms.D is gonna hit me with when she sees what I did to her window?" Another fit of laughter raged through the both of us, but this time Marci pointed out through the window.

"No…that." Through joyful tears in my eyes I focused to where my dear friend was pointing, to come face to…window with the object of focus. 'Well at least now I know what that silver glint was…' In the driveway of the orphanage parked was a Bugatti Veyron Super Sports in silver. I was surprised of the color since I've only seen them in red and black.

"Who in the hell owns that?" My mouth was wide open as I stood in awe. Out of all the people that came here to adopt a kid I have never seen a car that expensive. Yeah, we got the occasional Porsche and BMW but nothing in comparison.

"That would be me." I swear a small shiver ran down my spine from hearing that voice. My breathing halted and I Marci looked like a ghost. The voice was obviously male, yet it sounded like silk and honey but hidden with something I couldn't put my finger on. And it freaked the hell outta me. I took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Standing there was a VERY good-looking man. Chocolate eyes looked at me with small, rectangular glasses over them. Brown hair framed his face as his white button up shirt was in contrast with his light caramel skin. He looked like a family man, so then why was I frozen with fear?

" I would like to introduce you to Aizen." That well known Indian accent came from behind the now known Sosuke. Ms. Daja stepped from behind him….and didn't look happy. She may have been shorter than me (surprisingly since I'm only 5'3) but this woman was angered easily.

"Uhh…hello." I waved my hand like an idiot which received a light chuckle from our guest. Another shiver raced down my spine.

"Ms. Yanaka would you please follow me and Mr. Aizen." She may have said please but the way she said it left no room for option.

"Yeah…alright. I'll see you later Marci."

"Okay, bye Azura." The walk to the office wasn't long but it felt like an eternity. I was walking next to Sosuke and I could smell his cologne. It was strong but not a choking hazard. He opened the door and Ms.D went in first, then me and Sosuke after, he was so close behind me I felt nervous. No one was able to do that ( other than Daja). The silence was killing me as I stood there since the only chair was behind Ms.D's desk, which she currently occupied, requiring more closeness next to this strange man. 'Lucky me.'

"So…"

"Mr. Aizen would like to adopt you." Her words hit me like a speeding train. I was expecting some sort of drawled out torture, ignoring me and talking like I wasn't here making me annoyed. Not some straight out answer that actually felt…worse.

"What?" The only educated thing I knew at the moment escaped my mouth. That low chuckle left said man as he placed his hand on my shoulder, freezing me in my spot. I think he noticed my reaction because he squeezed it slightly.

"Don't worry , I'll take really good care of you." He had given me a small smile closing his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking -" He opened his eyes giving me his full attention. His look spread a blush across my face. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!' "Why the fuck would you want to adopt a 17 year old girl for?"

"Ms. Yanaka ! Language!" Oops. I forgot she was in the room.

"It's quite alright . No need to fret." His voice seemed to calm her down. Maybe I should record it. He looked at me again giving me the same look. "Allow me to explain. Well…I always wanted a daughter and since I've never married, it seems my only choice was to adopt."

"But that doesn't explain my age?"

"Well, that is another reason you'll find out soon enough." He smiled again but what he said didn't calm me.

"Well alright then. I guess I don't have much of a choice. So do you live here in Philly?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"Japan."

"Oh ok…JAPAN!"

**And end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to upload the next chapter when I can! Remember to REVIEW! Adios! ^.^**


End file.
